J Stars Destiny of the hearts
by ashxryuko27
Summary: visions from the future was a message to those who must fight for thier future and stop the threat to spread all heroes must stand as one and face it together AshxRyuko
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny for the future**

 **chapter 1**

 **"Message from the future and a hero rise in the school"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dragonball, Bleach, One piece, Hunterxhunter, Toriko, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Bionicle, Winx club, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on titan, Mortal kombat, Mlp friendship is magic, castlevania Netflix series, Rwby, Gurren Lagann and SAO this is the alternate story that you get to see so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash AshxRyuko and also based on Anime AM warriors**

the Edenian Wasteland. Vultures are flying overhead the rocky landscape a vulture pops up it's beak bloodied from feasting on Kung Lao's dead body is shown crushed underneath a skeletal hand presumably summoned by Shinnok . Kitana's bloodied hand lies next to him. even a shattered ninja kitanna with a blue torn bandanna. Scorpion's kunai is buried point deep in the ground - he himself has been impaled upon Sub-Zero's ice blade. Behind him, Hotaru's body is slack in a seated position, and many other kombatants lie dead, one with a sword impaled in them, another upright and impaled on a naginata. Naruto's body was seen pierced by shredder's gauntlet

Baraka is propped up against a rock in two pieces; Kung Lao's hat has split him in half across his face and chest. In the background, one of his arms the blade in it is impaled in the back of Sub-Zero. Johnny Cage's glasses have broken and fallen from his face, and Cage's head is missing from the rest of his body. The vulture is shown again, feasting. goku's torn turtle hermit uniform was seen with freiza's tail

on the intestines of Sonya Blade, who has been sliced in two across her abdomen. Another vulture flies in and pushes the first off the carcass. The first vulture flies off and the it's flight across towards the Armageddon pyramid. Reptile, a bloodied skeleton and an unidentified ninja lie dead before it, as well as an impaled Jax then a broken orange digivice up the pyramid to follow more bodies.

Bo Rai Cho and Cyrax, Nightwolf and Sheeva with one of Nightwolf's arrows in her side, Kabal with a vulture feeding on his corpse, Sektor, Kenshi and Mileena. As Quan Chi's dead body, the sounds of a struggle can be heard. These sounds continue up to the bodies of the zombified Liu Kang and Shang Tsung, reaching the top of the pyramid was a Ryuko Matoi with a scissor blade in her chest

A broken crown of magic, a shattered d3, bumblebee's head, Mikasa with a vulture feeding, Dawn and Nui, Gon and starscream, Simon, Eren and devastator. The fire that was once Blaze still burns across the pyramid top Raiden falling on the floor, his hat falling off his head as he does so. His red eyes struggle to focus and he tries to sit up to face his tormentor, Shao Kahn.

"Where are the Elder Gods and you chosen one, Raiden?" Kahn laughs as he stalks toward his long time enemy and picks him up. "Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer even he can't face his destiny." He methodically pounds Raiden across the face several times and throws him across the pyramid top. In mid-flight, an amulet on Raiden's chest falls off and shatters into several pieces. Raiden crashes onto the floor a moment later. Kahn draws his hammer, which pulses with magical energy.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms then you think "He" will bring the balance but he's nothing but a worthless child." As Raiden rolls over, Kahn slams his boot into Raiden's chest.

"My venom spreads. It is the end of all things." His hammer now glows with a flaming essence. Kahn himself glows the same  
essence, and it is clear he has absorbed the godlike power of Blaze. But the one fear name had awaken from the prison of the moon

"Armageddon Unicron has awakened." said Khan

"STOP!" raiden tries to reason him "It is done." Kahn picks Raiden up once more. "Your time has passed." He throws Raiden aside again. Raiden once more struggles to pull himself up. "Ages wasted in foolish resistance." Raiden spots the broken amulet.

"Now is the dawn of my rule. your chosen one is no more" Raiden scoops up most of what remains of the amulet in his hand. He begins an ancient chant as Kahn walks to his side, laughing. The amulet glows with Raiden's signature blue lightning as the chant continues. "Yes. Pray to the worms, Raiden. As your world ends..." As Kahn raises his hammer to smash Raiden into the ground, Raiden finishes the prayer with the following words.

"He must face his destiny!" Raiden's eyes suddenly flash from red to blue and lightning sparkles from them. Just as Kahn's hammer smashes into his skull, a blue portal of  
lightning appears before Images of Raiden's past flash into existence; fighting Taven. speaking with the alliance of Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Onaga and Shang Tsung made just before Armageddon. reanimating Liu Kang's body. fighting with the Deadly Alliance against Onaga. fighting the Deadly Alliance. telling Earthrealm's warriors of the Deadly Alliance. Sub-Zero bowing before Raiden. Jax and Sonya opening a portal to Outworld with Raiden watching. holding Liu Kang's body. Raiden forcing up a lightning shield against energy blasts from Shinnok. Liu Kang in a fighting stance before a beaten Shao Kahn in front of an Outworld portal. Tarkatan warriors and gigantic monsters laying waste to a pile-up of cars in Earthrealm. Motaro impaling Johnny Cage on a spear. Raiden and Nightwolf standing before a black portal in the middle of a desert. Raiden watching Jax receiving his cybernetic implants. Liu Kang punching a hole through Shao Kahn's chest.

Kano in shackles. Baraka commanding Tarkatan forces to attack the Wu Shi Academy. Liu Kang in a fighting stance before a beaten Shang Tsung. Kung Lao discarding a disguise and running toward Baraka. Reptile lunging toward Johnny Cage. The portal then pans out into the eyes of Raiden. He gasps and clutches his head. It's apparent that this is the Raiden of the past - of the time of first Mortal Kombat tournament, to be precise. Liu Kang walks up to him.

"Lord Raiden! What is wrong?" said Liu Kang

"Strange visions..." said Raiden as A crackling of magic eminates from Raiden's amulet. He holds it in his hand.  
It has cracked in several places.

"Your amulet!" said Liu Kang

"It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins." They both turn to witness a procession of monks walking towards them. It becomes apparent they are on Shang Tsung's magical island. Johnny Cage watches alongside Sonya Blade to the left of them. Sub-Zero is slightly behind them with Cyrax and Sektor flanking him. behind the grandmasters throne. The elderly Shang-Tsung walks out, flanked by Kitana and Jade. Baraka enters as well to the left of them. Nightwolf watches cautiously, while Quan Chi and Scorpion watch them impassively. The monks finish their walk and sit down before Shang Tsung.

"Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance..." As Tsung continues talking, Johnny Cage looks to his right at Sonya.

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage." said Johnny

"Good for you." said sonya

"What? "Massive Strike", "Citizen Cage", "Ninja Mime"? None of those ring a bell?" said johnny as Sonya looks over to see another kombatant walking out into the arena.

"Kano..."

"Kano"? Wasn't in that one..." said Johnny

You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge... me." said tsung

"Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?" Someone coughs behind Cage. He turns round to see Shang Tsung standing beside him.

"What? How did you-"

"Appearances can be deceiving." as He levitates back toward his throne. Raiden was thinking about his vision "Those words saying he must face his destiny but who" he wondered about this message

(Far away from the tournament)

in the far reaches of the nearest ocean there were four islands sperate into groups one has others control the elements called benders , second island has the ones were not human but live in peace called the Matoran had guardians defending them called the toa, the third was owned by the elder gods had bring peace to thief island realm as the four was a capital island where all living things live together in harmony the islands are in the gratitude they named the capital island "Honnou island" but long ago hadn't last, a powerful demon fox appeared with nine tails. With its powerful tails, it could smash mountains and create tidal waves.

"A entire alliance of Guardians with living creatures called Pokémon, ninjas, scout regiments, Toa, pirates, digimon, hunters, benders, gunmen and all others from their homes defend the village of the hidden leaf from attack." As the alliance defend the village from mysterious demon fox that appeared "we have to wait until the Fourth homage gets here!" Said the ninja

"We can't let it get any closer to our village!" Said the earthbender as he barricade the village but for how long then there were a group of heroes with a huge toad with them "one group of heroes led by a brave young guardian and his master one great ninja was able to imprison the monster, but died in progress. This ninja was known as the Fourth hokage with the young guardian was special can master all abilities and Aura. His name is Auran Ketchum" as they sealed the demon in the human body as the fourth hokage died

"Sensei" Auran said but the fourth hokage made Auran the true protector and become a legend

(Years ago)

In Honnouji island there was a region side called Kanto near a twin called Pallet town a certain teen appeared in the ferry has Raven hair wears a red cap had a white ball at the middle, wears a blue sweat tee with a white line, fingerless gloves, black pants, sneakers his name is Ash Ketchum he have been starting his pokemon journey since at his home region Kanto wants to be a pokemon master then he's now getting ready for night school known as Honnouji Academy

"I'm all set for the day" said Ash as he notice a certain yellow mouse with red dots and a thunder shape tail on his shoulder

"Hi pikachu ready buddy." Said Ash

"Pika!" Said pikachu as a other voice appeared

"Ash breakfast" said the new voice as Ash heads down "coming Mom!" When he made it to the kitchen then heard a other voice "good morning Ash" said a Small kid has dark blue wild hair wearing googles with a dark blue jacket with red stripes along the shoulders and sleeves, given to him and customized by Leeron with the Gurren Gang's logo on the back after the official addition of the Littner vilage people to the team. Later, he begins wearing a red armband his name was Simon Ketchum Ash's younger brother

"Hey Simon ready for honnouji academy bro" Ash said to his little brother.

"You bet Ash right Dilbur" as a Pokémon appeared with Simon was a drilbur appeared eating with him "hey Brothers!" Said the teen was older than Ash tall and well built, and prides himself on being "manly and tough." He has short, blue, spiky hair and is frequently seen wearing his trademark red sunglasses that cover his red eyes. His skin is tan, and he has tattoos along both of his arms which extend to his shoulders and his upper back

"Hey Kamina!" Said Ash talking to his brother Kamina Ketchum as he pulls his glasses up with a smile "another day of honnouji academy till me and Simon pilot our own Gunmen Ash." Said Kamina as Ash nodded

"Yeah days running fast bro." Said Ash

"Pika" said Pikachu then a young woman had appeared has brown eyes and brown hair. She mostly wears a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. It was their mother Deila ketchum

"Hi boys" said Deila

"Hi mom!" Said Both

"Are you four ready for your first day." Said Delia

"You bet mom!" Said Ash as they notice one was missing "Ash where's..." Simon was cut off when they heard the voice "hey guys sorry I was late." Said the the teen was Ash's age and he wearsthe typical Survey Corps uniform when training. His casual attire consists of a long beige shirt (identical to that which he wore on his first appearance) worn with a maroon sash about his waist, white trousers, and brown knee high boots. He always keeps the key given to him by his father dangling around his neck on a string

"That's fine Eren" said Simon talking to Eren Yeager but change his last name Ketchum as they're eating breakfast "you know mom I bet in honnouji academy they have women that are dynamite and so attractive I can get lucky in my way!" Said Kamina

"Machop!" Said Machop who wears the same glasses as kamina seems he's his Pokémon as Ash was irritated

"Lamina that's not how you treat girls because of their bodies that makes you a pervert you know." Ash's words made him angry "FOR YOUR INFORMATION ASH WOMEN ARE THE MOST PERFECT specimen LIKE ME I'M A ALPHA, dominant AND A PERFECT SPECIMEN MADE BY EARTH!" said Kamina

"Ma" as him and Machop did the same pose

"And no brains either." Said Eren

"You too Eren." Said Kamina as Ash looks at Eren "I heard you're entering the scout regiments Eren" said Ash as he nodded "yeah I decide to follow my dream to be one Ash and I bet we can fight along side as well." Said Eren

"First the honnouji academy must select us into teams guys." Said Simon

"That's right bro." As Eren sees scyther arrived

"Hey Scyther ready" said Eren

"Scyth" said Scyther as they're done "we're off see ya mom!" Shout Ash as the four went out "farewell boys now I should get to work." Said Delia as she's out to work Ash, Simon, Kamina and Eren are walking at the streets of the city "things are busy here." Said Simon looking at the citizens of hounnou city "true Simon but according from the road we took from pallet town the academy is not far we just need the bus." Said Ash then they heard a noise as two ninja were chasing the blonde kid wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals

"Naruto! Why did you do such a thing!"

"You're really gonna get it this time!" As the brothers saw it was their friend Naruto uzumaki add it again "not again Ash!" Said Simon knew he ruined the statues of the homage again as they were chasing him "don't care! You know your problem? You can't do the things I do! Only I can do this! I'M better than all of you! Believe it!" But Naruto was stopped by Ash since he hadn't watch where he was going when he stopped him with his ninjetsu

"Ash what a surprise?" Naruto smiled but Ash smack him at the head

"Ow what the hell is that for?!" He said

"For wrecking the monuments of the homage come on we had to get to Honnouji academy then we clean up this mess!" As Ash dragged him with his brothers to get to class as they're on the road to Honnouji academy "one thing Naruto call your torchic" said Eren as Naruto calls for his torchic

(Honnouji Academy)

In 1933, the national Socialist German workers' party came to power." in the classroom was a teacher was wearing glasses had blue hair was writing on the chalkboard telling the history to the class " this was the birth of chancellor Hitler. eventually, Germany's postwar democracy gave rise to fascism, " all students listen except for a girl with brown hair was sleepy then heard the a loud bang at the door then was banged twice till it was kicked by a foot the door was send flying hits the window including the class was send flying

"excuse me, we're in the middle of a lesson." as the two stars were shined as a huge guy came in

"I'm on official business!" that guy give the teacher a scare as the students lined up

"Y-Yes sir"

"I'm Ira Gamagoori, Disciplinary committee chair! students of second year class K!" Gamagoori was looking at the students" We have determined that there is someone who intends harm against Honnouji academy among you!" still the girl was snoozing as he was talking "Explanations will fall deaf ears!" but one student seems nervous "this person will be punished immediately!" that student was getting up from his desk then throws a smoke bomb starts running he went down the stairs but Gamagoori was chasing after him as soon he reaches for the door but dead end for him

"You seriously think that a tear gas bomb will help you escape?!" he must be strong as he throws him outside

"Damn it" the student have brought a what appears to be a uniform with a one star

"so, it really was you who stole that one star goku uniform. what's the matter? try it on!" Gamagoori said to him as he puts it on

"Amazing it's as if power is flooding into both my body and spirit" the uniform have somehow changed the student without his stomach showing but Gamagoori was fighting him with what look like whips as he swings it at him but the student was dodging the whips "M-My body is moving incredibly fast" the student said

"Of course! that is the power of the goku uniform!" Gamagoori said as the student raised his fist

"All right, then! Eat this!" as he punches him but nothing happened

"My uniform, however...is a three star!" that student was so scared and sweating "An tack from a mere One-Star won't do a thing to me!" it's like that he was seeing a monster in the horror movie staring at him more whips appeared as Gamagoori was striking him so fast and hits him to the wall "What were you planning sneaking out a goku uniform you must be a spy from around kobe! but it's wasted on the likes of you!" he had throw him to the other wall

"You aren't cut out for the goku uniform. take it off!" as Gamagoori retrieved the uniform leaving nothing on the student "Listen up students of Honnouji Academy! as long as Ira Gamagoori draws breath this academy's rules will stand firm! the ironclad rules created by Honnouji academy's principle Satsuki Kiryuin!" as the light appeared from the top of the academy was the Honnouji academy's principal herself

"Lady Satsuki... students All salute Honnouji academy principal Satsuki Kiryuim!"

"Peace is freedom! Will is liberation! Courage is truth! these are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths, you pigs in human clothing!" shouted Satsuki as she returns to her chamber enjoying her tea "soroi what are the new students the third hokage said are coming?" Said Satsuki as soroi her butler had send her the files "them he explained lady Satsuki." As she looks at them showing pictures of the others then she saw one photo

"He's coming to Honnouji academy I'm not surprised." Said satsuki

(next day Honnouji academy)

"so this is it...Honnouji academy!" said Ash who was staring at Honnouji academy as him , Naruto, Simon, Eren and Kamina enters in the academy as for Ash who was walking inside the class then has a lemon on his hand having a snack until he heard a familiar voice "Ash is that you?" As Ash looks and see A seventeen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. the girl was also staring him in the eyes as Ash recognized her

"Ryuko!" Said Ash as he sees his childhood friend Ryuko matoi as they are happy to see each other "am I glad to see you again Ash I heard you are entering honnouji academy." Said Ryuko as Ash nodded "yeah with my brothers and a friend and you are entering here too." Said Ash as ryuko smiled at him "I know and this is great seeing us together again since we were kids." Said Ryuko as those two are walking as pikachu looks at the hallway

"Pikachu good to see you again." Said Ryuko

"Pika pi" pikachu remembers ryuko since he was a pichu

"How's your litten Ryuko?" Said Ash as her litten was on her shoulder

"Doing great Ash" as they're talking a small boy went passed them "Oops, sorry" as he went passed them then has a smirk "Piece of cake!" but what just stole from them was Ash's lemon"I could've sworn I grabbed his wallets!" as he saw the lemon was grabbed "You're a precocious kid Mataro, stealing a lemon from my fried some else had just started eating." he looks and saw them startled himself "You're that eager to learn what first love tastes like?" Ryuko said to him

"Ryuko, don't try to be all witty with raven hair boy here! I've had my first kiss!" shout the boy

"Then there truly is no such thing as regret in this world anymore." Ash said

"You said it Ash" Ryuko said

"That's my line, sister and newbie. come on out, Guys!" he had call for reinforcements as they cornered them

"You've insulted the great lighting speed mataro. this neighborhood is my turf! Honnou town blind alley. It's a dead end for lives and a feared hangout for drifters. if you two want to go in one piece leave your wallets and go." said Mataro as they surrounded Ash was reaching something behind his back then

"Come on, What's with the anachronistic street punk routine? I thought this town was strange. but I see the people here are nuts, too All right, It's my policy to see it through when someone picks a fight. come at me." Ryuko said

"Not a chance ryuko get him!" as they charged at them but Ash was quick which stunned Mataro and surprised Ryuko

"Please excuse us!" Mataro said

"What the hell?" said Ash

"We're really weak against stronger that's our strong suit." said Mataro as Ash smiled

"I guess I can't beat up people who are bowing and scraping. I'll let it slide just this once and I can't hurt small kids" said Ash as they're leaving Ryuko asked her something

"How did you learn how to fight like that Ash?" Ryuko said

"I learn all that from my father Ryuko he taught me everything I know and yes you think it's terrible " Ash told her

"Actually i think it's awesome" Ryuko said as Ash heard him say that "I learn my fighting skills from my father as well with my older sister Satsuki and you were still Awesome Ash!" Ryuko asked as Ash nodded "yeah and your awesome too" Ash said Ryuko was surprised that Ash found her Awesome seems she's starting to like him the truth was she had a crush on him since they met

"Ash your my kinda guy" Ryuko said

"thanks Ryuko" as Ash blushed which he too had a crush on her as well as they haven't noticed a pack was thrown at Mataro then the girl from academy who was sleepy attacked him "Out shaking people down at the crack of dawn again. I see" she said

"Oh no! It's my big sister!" Mataro said in pain

"You can't get away! how many times do I have to tell you to stop mugging people and get your butt to school?!" she wrestled him

"I'm sorry! I'm going. I'm going!" as him and his friends are running

"Dumbass, I ain't got time for no compulsory education no way. bitch!"

"That little jerk!" she looks at the two "Oh, I'm sorry Ryuko did Mataro try to take his wallet again." Said Mako

"It's fine Mako and this is my friend Ash Ketchum I told you about." Said Ryuko talking to her friend mako Mankanshoku

"Hi" said Ash

"Nice to meet you Ash- - oh no i'm late. I'm late!" as she was reaching for class "Let me in, please let me in!" as she made it "I'm in I got in!" as Ash was confused

"What is the deal with the people in this school?" Ash said

"You're guess as good as mine but you'll get use to it" ryuko said

 **That's it of chapter 1 hope you enjoy it where Ash met Ryuko and what did raiden mean about the message from the future and who is the chosen one now i'm going to do a new Ashxkari story involves the events of Kalos Ash reunites with digidestined and also doing a reboot and reimagine of AshxSora story you had ideas to share send pm's or reviews enjoy**


	2. Test of teamwork new team is born

**Destiny for the future**

 **chapter 2**

 **"Test of teamwork new team is born"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, Kill la kill, Transformers, Tmnt, Dragonball, Bleach, One piece, Hunterxhunter, Toriko, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Bionicle, Winx club, Avatar the last airbender, Attack on titan, Mortal kombat, Mlp friendship is magic, castlevania Netflix series, Rwby, Gurren Lagann and SAO this is the alternate story that you get to see so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash AshxRyuko and also based on Anime AM warriors**

(In Honnouji academy)

Ash and Ryuko are walking together like old times when they're kids at the lockers then noticed the naked boy tied up Ryuko knew Satsuki is add it again "This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji academy As justice was dealt" Ryuko read the sign

"The city's dangerous, but this school is just as bad. I see" she said

"it's my first time seeing it Ryuko but seeing it is worse" Ash said

"interesting. Something tells i'll find some leads here" Ryuko said

"you two are finding leads this is getting more interesting" Ash thought as the head in

"This is Ryuko Matoi and this is Ash Ketchum who has transferred into second year class k today" said the teacher

"Ash! Ryuko! over here, over here! those desks are free" Mako was offering them desk was next to a girl about Ash and Ryuko's age has red long hair wears a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep, a boy about their age wears a straw hat He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest, a young boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His usual outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green short shorts, and green, laced boots, a man with blue hair wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm.

"you two know each other"

"We wouldn't say that were acquaintance's exactly" Ash said

"Well that's how mankanshoku is that'll be your seats, then." As Ash sits with the three boys while Ryuko is with Mako and their new friend "Suzuki used to sit here, but was beat up by the student council, so it's open now" said the red hair girl as a turtle Pokémon with a twig on his head was with her was a Turtwig

"Twig" said Turtwig

"Oh" said Ryuko

"I can't believe you're gonna be my desk neighbors! want it? don't want it? want it? don't want it?" Said Mako got the girl confused "Right and by a way I'm Mako Bloom and this is turtwig my Pokémon given to me by my mother Cynthia. well I'll be! you two are new students huh? nice to meet you two!" Said Bloom

"Nice to meet you Bloom I'm Ryuko and That boy you said was beat up by the student council was that him out front?" said Ryuko as she nodded then Mako talks "Right, right that kinda thing happens all of time, so don't worry about it!" Said Mako then Ash meets the three boys as he saw his brothers Simon, Kamina and Eren here including Naruto here "New students from Kanto right?!" Said the straw hat boy talking to Ash

"That's right." Said Ash

"Don't mind Luffy he gets like that and name's Toriko my friend." Said Toriko

"Name's Gon Freece!" Said Gon

"I'm Ash those three are my brothers Simon, Kamina and Eren and that's our friend Naruto uzumaki." Said Ash as he introduced himself, his friend and brothers to them as they heard the teacher talking "alright let's begin the lesson with Nazi rise of power, Germany became-" without notice Mako was eating her lunch then was asleep as Bloom saw it

"She's already asleep" said Bloom

"That's Mako for you." Said Ryuko

"that is impossible?" Ash said just as the bell rang Mako was leaping

"Ash! Ryuko! Bloom! Toriko! Luffy! Gon! Eren! Simon! Kamina! Naruto!" but they moved as she crashed "Aw, why you ten dodge me?!" Mako said walking with them "It's normal to dodge something that comes flying at you from out of nowhere, isn't it?" said Ryuko walking

"why were you come flying at us?" Ash asked

"I was giving my besties hugs!" Mako said

"Besties"? said both

"We're desk neighbors, so let's try to get along, Okay? that reminds me, do you play guitar? Play it! come on, play! I'll sing! I sing a song of skipping town...I sing a song of going to ground..."

"calm down Mako" Ash said

"Ash is right I want to ask who's the top dog at this school?" Ryuko said then a new voice was heard "seems We are at the same class and school Ash and Ryuko." As the two looked at the 17 years old and usually wears the Odaiba High School uniform; a black buttoned jacket under an opened white dress shirt with blue tie, navy vest, black pants, and sneakers. As they recognized him "Tai long time no see!" Said Ash

"Thanks Ash" said Tai as the bell ring

"Why, that's-Watch out, Ash, Ryuko! Bow! Bow!" Mako made those two bow as all students bowed when Gamagoori shows up with his Venusaur

"who's bigfoot here" said Ash

"Is he a bigshot?" Said Eren

"Yeah he's a three-star!" Mako said as he went passed

"three star?" they said "Yep. That's disciplinary committee chair Ira Gamagoori, one of the elite four of the student council. Compared to us no-star commoner students, he's a super-elite who's three whole ranks above us" said Gon

"No-star" said Simon

"right" Ash said

"Ash Our school uniforms have amazing powers and it's incredible when you wear one. they give you superhuman power. they're called goku uniforms and they run from one star to three star. student council president satsuki Kiryūin bestows goku uniforms based on student's abilities. long story short they're awesome got all that." Said mako

"so in other words, the top dog here is that student council president?" said Naruto

"right, right" as she saw her "Ah, speak of the devil that's Lady satsuki there!" mako said as satsuki was here then Ash comes to her "So, Satsuki kiryuin Ryuko's older sister. I hear you're the queen bee in this school. I have a question for you" Ash said to her

"Bastard! how dare you?" Ryuko came beside Ash

"Hey it isn't nice to say that to my childhood friend" Ash said

"Bitch you're next too" they charge but were taken down as Ryuko brings out a red blade that looks like scissors but huge "Huge-...scissors- half of scissors" Ash looks at the scissor blade object "where did she got that blade it looks just like mine. I had to admit she's awesome" Ash thought "It's a huge scissor" Mako said "That's right. this is half of the giant pair of scissors our father give it to me before he died he trained me all of his life. Any of you go near my friend you've seen my scissor blade!" Ryuko said to every students as Satsuki looks at her younger sister

"Is that a challenge you and Ash want?" said Satsuki as Ryuko nodded

"the way you said that...yes Ash and I want to challenge you to prove we are a team?!" Ryuko in rage as she's charging towards satsuki like she's going to kill her till she was punched

"Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!" as Ryuko was send flying and gets hit by the students as Ash saw it "Ryuko!" Ash went to that spot and helps her up "You Alright?" Ash said "Yeah who hit me" as they saw who did it "fukuroda, Eh?" said Satsuki as a short guy in boxing gloves show

"Yes, Ma'am. Boxing club president takaharu fukurodo permit me to finish off those insolent wench!" said fukuronda as Ash glares at him

"you never shouldn't hit a girl or call her wrench you little troll" Ash said

"what you say punk"

"you heard me you little troll" Ash said it again

"you are so dead kid" fukuronda said to him as Ash reaches out his scissor blade of his own but color red with a pokeball logo

"him too has a scissor blade but this one matches the same as my baby sister's without a pair" Satsuki thought while seeing him with it Ryuko was surprised that Ash has one "it looks just like mine where did Ash got it? but he looks more like me" Ryuko said in her mind surprised with a blush but was now staying focus "Alright little bro show that troll what you made of." Said Lamina cheering him out

"Whoa Ash is defending the president's little sister." Said Gon

"This is getting interesting." Said Toriko

"That is one brave seadog there Simon." Said Luffy

"What can I say he's my brother." Said Simon

"That's Ash showing bravery to his Friends." Said Eren

"YEAH WIN THIS ASH BEAT UP THAT BASTARD!" Shout naruto as Tai along with his partner was a orange dinosaur but can talk "Your friend is brave Tai." Said the creature as Tai looks at him "Yeah but I think this ain't good Agumon." Said Tai as Satsuki looks at Fukuronda

"get them they're yours" satsuki said as she's going to watch as Ryuko looks at Ash

"Ash let's fight him" Ryuko said as Ash nodded then strike him but the glove feels hard "What's those gloves made of iron?" Ash said as fukuronda speaks "don't you even know your uniforms?" said fukuronda

"You're not even wearing a uniform!" Ryuko said

"to boxers, these gloves and trunks are our uniforms! As well as the Athleticism augmenting two star goku given to me by lady satsuki! Imbue even ordinary gloves with the power of the goku uniform, and they will possess the strength of steel!"

"I don't really follow you, but if they're made of iron, I guess I don't need to pull my own punches." Ryuko said

"steel or not we can break right through it" Ash said as they're ready

"pull your punches?! Don't you dare slight me!" as fukuronda summons more punches at them "Left jab that rules the world! and the left hook! and then the right upper!" as he punches them out cold

"I thought you two might prove slightly amusing, but you're just fools who has no ideas how to wield those scissors properly, how dull" said Satsuki as she was leaving "Not so fast! You do know something, don't you?!" said Ryuko as fukuronda was going to punch her "Mind your tongue!" but Ash saved her by taking the punch "you! You're nowhere near worthy of addressing Lady Satsuki directly and you still defend that wrench!"

"No...one...hurts...my...friends" Ash was collapsed

"Ash!" Ryuko shouted as his new friends and brothers saw it "Ash!" They gasped as they run to him

"Confiscate those scissor,"

"Yes Ma'am" as Ryuko was up and helps Ash

"No! This is the one thing i'll never hand over! not even Ash! Never!" as she was going to fight back "You two think a telegraphed attack like that will land? Don't underestimate the boxer!" as he missed then Ryuko and the others carries Ash to leave

"Ash, Ryuko! Tai! Simon! Naruto! Kamina! Eren! Toriko! Bloom! Gon! Luffy! you're leaving already?" said Mako as they took the bike

"sorry, but we need to borrow your bike!" said Ryuko as they escaped "Damn it... That girl and that punk knows how to beat a hasty retreat. Now we got more students helping them." said fukuronda as someone was watching the whole thing was the teacher in the top of the academy they have everything about Ash ketchumas satsuki was enjoying her tea and wasn't pleased of her sister still friends with Ash while fukuronda was frustrated of their escape

"not only did he allow your sister and that new student get away student and that he who mocked lady satsuki to escape, you failed to confiscate those scissors as ordered! mistakes made by the club you run are your mistakes, sanageyama!"

"enough what do you know about Ash Ketchum of his skills?" satsuki asked one of her student council Uzu sanageyama

"None about him it seems he's been everywhere he go to" said uzu

"I've turned up some Intel on him. I see more about him his home, schools he went to seems he's been training himself traveling at all" said houka inumuta the information and strategy committee chair finds information about Ash

"such negligence...inform all branch high school principals to remain guard." said satsuki

"my apologies." said houka

"Oh, dear the toad, the monkey, and the dog have all screwed up. still I was shocked to see those those scissors could cut a goku uniform how can this be, lady satsuki" said nonon jakuzure the non athletic committee chair

"they're special weapons that was developed to combat goku uniforms."

"what is your sister and the new student doing with those things?" ira said

"Our father give it to her" satsuki said

"Ryuko Matoi," said houka as satsuki heard the last name since ryuko kept it

"Matoi, As I thought...she always keep that name." she asked

"What about Ash" said uzu

"Ash he seems interesting...Once he pass the test " she smiled at the raining day Ash wakes up and finds himself and his brothers and friends at the old ruined building "how did I got here" Ash said in his thought as he saw Ryuko at the cornered "Father..." her memories were haunted for the reason as she jabs the blade "I'm sorry father," she said as Ash walks over "Ryuko" she looks and saw Ash

"Ash all better" Ryuko said who was worried

"Big bro!" Said Simon

"Hey Ash thank god you're OK?." Said Naruto

"Hey Ash you got us worried." Said Bloom

"Tell me about it." Said Toriko

"That's a tough fight you had." Said Gon

"I'm fine where are we?"

"Home" Ryuko said as Ash saw that this place was her home he remebered

"how did this happen?" Ash said as Ryuko the going to tell him "A few years ago i was coming home from my old school when I noticed a trail of blood it was then i saw my father lying on the ground dead with a scissor blade in his chest i looked up and saw the person who killed him running off with the other half and ever since I have been looking for the killer which led me to this town" Ryuko said to him Ash was shocked of that story as he lower his head down with a tear

"I'm sorry to hear that Ryuko" Ash said as she saw him in sorrow

"Ash what's wrong" she asked

"you and I had lot in common because I had no dad" Ash admitted his sorrow

"Really what happened" Ryuko wanted to know

"I don't know he just disappeared one day and never came back" Ash said Ryuko was shocked about what happen to his father as if she thinks he abandon him

"I'm sorry about your dad ash" Ryuko said

"it's alright I brought up your father i'm the one who should be sorry" said Ash

"It's fine just when I had a clue to his killer's identity in reach I...if only I had more power!" as the ground opened then she falls "Ryuko!" Ash grabbed her hand then lost his balanced and fall the door closes showing the teacher removes his glasses "the rest is up to you two...Ash Ketchum and Ryuko Matoi." as the two were falling and crashed as they saw it closed

"Ash! Ryuko!" Said the group as Ash and ryuko saw the ruined lab

"ow..."

"Ouch..." as they saw they're in the lower levels

"sorry Ash I had no idea something like this was under the house..."

"It's fine Ryuko" Ash notice her arm was bleeding

"I reopened that wound earlier. Ash" as the blood was dripping to the cracks

"hang on Ryuko" Ash has his hand kerchief and ties it on her hand

"thanks Ash you're a gentleman" Ryuko notice he was bleeding too

"don't worry about me we'd better look for a way out" said Ash as she agreed with him as they're walking then heard a noise "wait...More. Give me more." said the voice "who's there?!" said Ryuko as her and ash looked and saw nothing "more...I need more... give me more...More!" as they looked as saw a shadow appeared "what? A-A sailor uniform?" as that uniform pinned Ryuko to the wall

"Wha-?"

"Don't go! put me on!" as it rips her clothes

"what are you a pervert?! Ash help!" Ryuko cried

"Hey get off of her you perverted uniform!" Ash grabs it but seems it's not a alone as an other one came but as a trench coat with black shirt and pants grabbed Ash "Put me on please! wear us! and feed us your blood! we don't want go back to sleep!"

"the uniform? and the other clothes are talking?" said Ryuko

"Let go of us" Ash fights back

"don't be scared! put us on instead of being startled!"

"I knew it, they're talking Ash!" said Ryuko as they tackled Ash and Ryuko trying to let them be wearing them "That's better! we're a perfect fit! just as they were put on those two are feeling stronger as the light appeared like lighting then stars shown morning arrived in the academy but in the boxing ring "Ryuko! Ash ketchum and other students can you hear me? One hour from now, your best friend's execution will be carried out! as shared responsibility for your crime of treason against honnuji academy! if you two want to stop it, quit skulking and show yourself!" said fukuronda

"the student council are animals principle."

"stay out of what concern you. the chair of this academy's board of directors is president kiryuin's mother. lady satsuki is Honnouji academy's lord and master we're all hired more than her hired underlings"

"using a hostage is a classic strategy." said uzu

"if I fail again, my goku uniform will be confiscated Mankeanshoku here is the only person the transfer student and the newcomer spoke to. she's my only chance." said fukuronda

"so you're dead set on this. all right, show me the power of the man's resolve!" said uzu as they had Mako upside down as the hostage then they bring over the boil oil means deep fry mako if Ash and Ryuko comes then Mataro was in the crowd "hang in there sis-" but two cloaked figures came then leaped and saved mako

"Ash, Eren, Toriko, Luffy, Bloom, Gon and Ryuko!"

"hold on tight" said Ryuko as the students are coming

"take a oil bath!" Ash kicks them then they fell to the oil being deep fry they now are in the ring

"so transfer student and newcomer you've come!"

"using a hostage is playing dirty" said Ryuko

"and we don't like that" Ash was more serious then ever as they put Mako down "we thought you were a boxer. if you are, then let's settle this two against one!" they said together as they bring out their blades "I don't recall recruiting you two as a club members but as you wish!" the bell ring "i'm gonna haze you two like newbies!" as he sends in punches as they defend themselves "how you like this? the squared circle is overflowing with my left jabs! and...he...moves into a right straight! but it;s really a corkscrew!" as it spins and hits then have destroyed the cloaks then revealed their forms Ryuko Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

Ash's form revealed his Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black coat was like Ryuko's skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, but had gloves like hers but in the male version he's shirtless wears The top armor piece is connected to black pants and boots as they saw them

"w-W-Wha? what sort of outfit is that?!"

"quit gawking!" said Ryuko

"you're trying to distract me with it's sexiness!" that made Ash angry of him staring Ryuko

"SHE'S NOT WEARING THIS BECAUSE SHE WANT TO!" Ash shouted

"how dare you mocking boxing! no all sports" as fukuronda was staring "all right then in that case, i'll take liberty of undressing too." that made them mad "Hey! Now you're the one who's mocking us!" shouted Ryuko but they have more bigger problem "I'll take off the soft gloves that I had been wearing for away bouts" fukuronda removes the gloves for hard solid steel "Behold! these are the real Honnouji academy boxing club athleticism augmenting two star gloves! if I didn't wrap them, students from other schools would be too scared to fight me. but having them and newcomers out for all to see like this fills me with even more strength! this is...a...goku...uniform!" fukuronda shouts

"that was a dirty cheat you little dwarf" Ash said

"Ash is right even someone like us who doesn't know the rules can see that that's illegal." said Ryuko then they smirked

"But still...You're on." said Ash as the round 2 bell ring fukuronda makes the move

"I don't know what your friend had hidden in that cloak she's wearing. but now that she's half-naked. I'm gonna rip what fabric remains to shreds and send you two flying!" as he made that corkscrew but his two powerful gloves were destroyed by them shatter to pieces

"W-What?! My gloves!"

"You're gloves isn't the only thing that turns into steel! so does our outfits!" Ryuko said fukuronda was frustrated and starts punching them

"impossible! impossible! impossible!"

We;re not feeling your punches at all." Ash said

"What?! what's are those outfits!" said nono

"they have goku uniforms too?!" that made them confused

"Oh, wow! I didn't know you two also knew how to box, Ash, Ryuko!" Then Bloom leaped "mind I help in my form!" As Bloom transformed her outfit is a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated in heart shaped with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips.

"Whoa Bloom nice form." Said Ryuko

"Thanks and this is for hurting my friends." Said Bloom as she used her fire move at Fukuronda then Naruto jumped to the ring "Hey Ash teamwork time." Said naruto as him and Ash did the phrase "multi shadow clone jitsu!" As they form lots of clones

"What?!" Said Fukuronda as he's getting beat up

"Multi shadow clone how did Ash learn that?" Said Satsuki then Gon helps out "rock paper Rock!" As his hand was glowing then hits Fukuronda "bullseye!" Said Mako then Eren, Luffy and Toriko came to help as Eren has his 3d maneuver gear "take this for trying to kill my brother!" As Eren strikes him then Luffy's hand grows huge and black " **Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun** " as he hits him with that powerful move

"Now take this!" He forms his left hand into a 'claw' position ( **Fork** ) and his right into a 'chopping' position ( **Knife** ). With Toriko's strength he can easily pierce into Fukuronda with his **Fork** then quickly cut them with his **Knife** , which has been shown to be able to cleanly cut through a Don Acorn. The **Knife** and **Fork** are somehow extremely sharp, able to cut or pierce through stone and steel, and even dent a freshly sharpened Melk Kitchen Knife

"I don't think they does. this is awesome you two! totally awesome! the view is awesome!" said Mataro as fukuronda was still trying to punch them "So now it's our turn, right Ash?!" Ryuko shout

"Let's end this Ryuko?!" shouted Ash as they were increased in full power and starts dodging and charges for fukuronda "Left Jab!" Ryuko hits him "right hook!" Ash hits him in the right "And then uppercut!" as the uppercut him to the air their scissor blades begin in full power

"And then a right straight to finish you off!" said Ryuko as her and ash made a strike

"this is for insulting and hurting Ryuko!" shouted Ash as fukuronda's uniform was destroyed

"Impossible!"

"A goku uniform..."

"...was defeated?"

"so that's the power of the scissor blade, eh?" as the uniform was destroyed two fibres are floating and went in their unknown uniforms

"No, there's more to it than that"

"now we finish you off!" as those two have send him flying going to hit satsuki but lucky she was defended till blood landed on her face with shock looks on their faces satsuki wipes the blood off

"how dare you?!" uzu was going to fight them

"enough."

"You two there. where did you get your hands on those outfits and what's your name boy?" said satsuki as Ryuko picks up the microphone

"those were keepers from our father." Said Ryuko as Satsuki heard it

"what?"

"And this scissor blade was left behind by the person who killed him Now I'm going to complete the academy with Ash...Satsuki kiryuin!" Ryuko said by then they heard Satsuki clapping "you had pass the test all of you not just your skills but teamwork Ash and Ryuko." As she looks at Gamagoori "put them as a team Gamagoori." She said to him as he listen as usual "yes lady satsuki." He looks at them

"I allow you as a group and Ash ketchum is now team leader." Said Gamagoori as he left so did Satsuki

"Wow were a team Ash is that great!" Said Naruto

"Sure is Naruto." Said Ash as they're ready to go "Guys!" As Mako runs to them "thank you all for saving me how about I invite you all to my place right Ryuko." Said Mako as ryuko smiled "Why not Satsuki ain't coming home yet care to come Ash." Said Ryuko

Sure Ryuko." Said Ash as the group are off

 **That' it chapter 2 hope you enjoy it where Ash and Ryuko have met new friends fight the club president and pass the test together now soon there will be a reboot and reimagine of Ash's new adventure AshxTwilight and chapter 2 of pokemon dinosaur king soon you had ideas to share send pm's or reviews enjoy**


End file.
